


Don't Break Your Back For Me

by Dexfsoul



Series: Tell Me That It's All Okay [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, and hes rich, bambam and yugyeom are prostitutes, bambam is soft and yugyeom wants to protect him, but maybe yugyeom needs someone to protect him as well, jinyoung looks for love in the wrong places, theres no actual smut but its implied obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27357763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dexfsoul/pseuds/Dexfsoul
Summary: Jinyoung's not sure how he got himself into this mess, but here he was, months later, still coming back.
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Park Jinyoung
Series: Tell Me That It's All Okay [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998088
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Don't Break Your Back For Me

Yugyeom hummed, reveling in the way Jinyoung's slender fingers threaded through his hair. A warm, fuzzy feeling settled in his stomach. Turning toward the older, he opened his beady eyes and was met with Jinyoung's soft ones. 

"How much time do we have left?" 

Jinyoung stretched over the younger's limp body to glance at the clock, "Five minutes." 

"It seems to go by faster with you than the others," Yugyeom commented, biting his tongue right after. 

Now he wishes the remaining time would go by faster, the fuzzy feeling making him say things he shouldn't. 

"In a good way?" Jinyoung grinned Yugyeom's heart stuttering at the action. 

Yugyeom only shrugged in response, not wanting to say anything else he would regret. Jinyoung sat up straight, stretching his arms above his head. 

"Am I your last customer for the night?" 

Yugyeom nodded. 

"Want me to help you clean up?" 

Yugyeom hesitated. Jinyoung always offered to help, and usually, Yugyeom would deny, but tonight was an especially difficult one, and he was exhausted. 

"Yes, please," Yugyeom finally mumbled. 

Jinyoung, looking way too pleased, stood and went to stand over Yugyeom.

"Come on, I'm sure you want to shower." 

Yugyeom allowed Jinyoung to lend him into the small bathroom connected to the room and waited as Jinyoung turned the water on. His eyes fluttered, almost falling asleep as Jinyoung washed him gently. 

"Lean your head back. I don't wanna get soap in your eyes," Jinyoung spoke softly. 

Yugyeom complied, letting Jinyoung run his fingers through his hair, and for once Yugyeom allowed himself to lean into the touch. Just for tonight, he would let Jinyoung take care of him. Let himself pretend like Jinyoung was more than just a customer. 

"You still with me?" Jinyoung teased, leading Yugyeom's half-asleep form out of the shower. 

"Barely," Yugyeom mumbled in reply. 

"You have clothes here right? To change into?" Jinyoung asked, pulling on his own clothes. "Or are you gonna wear the ones you had on before?" 

Yugyeom blushed deeply, thinking about the lace that adorned his body when Jinyoung first walked in, "I brought some. They're in the bag in the corner." 

Jinyoung retrieved the bag, taking out Yugyeom's clothes, and dressing him. Any other time Yugyeom would be chastising himself for letting a customer see him in a hoodie and shorts, but he was too tired at the moment to process what was happening. Jinyoung sat him down, crouching so that he could slip on Yugyeom's socks and shoes. After tying the laces, Jinyoung stood back up and offered Yugyeom his hand. 

"Ready?" 

Jinyoung intertwined their fingers once Yugyeom had nodded and made sure both of them had their stuff. He kept Yugyeom's hand in his, only letting go once they reached the main lobby out of fear of getting Yugyeom in trouble. The man behind the counter looked up as they entered, his face immediately going red with anger. 

"Yugyeom!" He seethed, stomping over

Yugyeom's eyes went wide in fear. 

"Your shift was supposed to be over at eleven. You went twenty minutes over. We have other customers who need to use that room, you know that right?" The man shoved a finger in Yugyeom's face, "That's coming out of your paycheck." 

Jinyoung pushed down the anger bubbling in his chest at the way the man was shouting and cleared his throat. 

Putting on the same smile he used toward business partners, Jinyoung spoke up, "That's completely my fault. I'll pay for it instead, just add thirty more minutes to the original price."

The man paused in shock, "Are you sure about that, Sir? It's his job to-" 

"I already said it's my fault," Jinyoung cut him off, "Don't take it out on him." 

"Alright, if you're sure," The man shook his head, finally walking away from the pair. 

Yugyeom turned to the older boy, his eyes glazed over, half in exhaustion, half in admiration. 

"Why-" Yugyeom stopped short when Jinyoung smiled, breath getting caught in his throat. 

Jinyoung waved his hand, signaling that it was nothing. Yugyeom felt his head spin. Jinyoung just paid for the time he spent taking care of him. 

Jinyoung studied the younger boy cautiously, chewing on his bottom lip. He didn't want to ruin the little bit of progress he had just made with the younger.

"Are-" Jinyoung started, letting his concern overpower the nervousness. "Will you be okay? I mean, you look like you can barely keep yourself awake." 

Yugyeom smiled at the concern, that fuzzy feeling spreading throughout his body again. 

"I'll be fine, my roommate is waiting for me. He'll take care of me." 

Jinyoung nodded in relief that the boy wouldn't be alone. 

"Come on. I'll walk you outside, little one." 

Yugyeom blushed at the pet name. Of course, he had heard Jinyoung say it multiple times, but it felt different now that they were outside of the job setting. Yugyeom followed Jinyoung outside, ducking his head to hide the blush when Jinyoung held the door open for him. The cold breeze made Yugyeom curl up into his hoodie. He desperately looked around for his friend and roommate. 

"Finally! You're late." 

Jinyoung froze once he caught sight of the silver-haired boy that had emerged from a car. 

BamBam grinned, tossing his arms around Yugyeom's waist, who instantly engulfed the other as well. BamBam pulled back, still grinning, and glanced over at the person next to them. Jinyoung stood there frozen, eyes wide. 

Cocking his head, BamBam switched his grin to a teasing smile, "What are you doing here?" 

Yugyeom looked back surprised, but not disappointed, to find Jinyoung still standing there, "Oh, he's just one of my regulars." 

BamBam rose an eyebrow, looking at Yugyeom in confusion, "Wait, he's one of my regulars." 

Jinyoung groaned internally. He wished the ground would open up and swallow him whole. 

"What?" Yugyeom asked, just as confused as Bam. "He comes once every two weeks." 

"Same with me, once every two weeks." 

The pair had a look of realization on their faces as they turned to a very panicked Jinyoung.

"He switches us out," Yugyeom mumbled. 

Jinyoung, in a complete panic, only responded, "When you say it that way it sounds bad." 

BamBam burst out into laughter, "It's not. It's kinda cute, isn't it? We're sharing customers now!" 

He grabbed Yugyeom's hands in his, swinging them back and forth. Yugyeom made a face of disgust, but eventually let out a small giggle as well. 

"Well," BamBam turned to Jinyoung, "I'll see you next week, I assume." 

Jinyoung let out a stuttering sound. This is not how he thought it would play out. BamBam walked over, planting a kiss on Jinyoung's cheek and laughing at the elder's confusion. Jinyoung watched them turned to leave before doing so himself. He got in his car, slamming the door and laying his head against the steering wheel. Too many thoughts were swirling through his head. How had he even managed to get himself into this situation?

Park Jinyoung's father was the CEO of a large manufacturing company. Naturally, the position gets granted to the firstborn and, unfortunately, in Jinyoung's case, that was him. Being gay was already taboo in Korea, but it was even more so in the business world. Jinyoung was expected to have a blood son he could pass the company onto; therefore, being gay simply wasn't an option. After suppressing for so long, Jinyoung had had enough with the countless dates with women. It wasn't like Jinyoung could just go into a random bar and meet up with a guy, not with his family name. That's what lead him here. 

Jinyoung was lost when he first walked in. The man behind the counter had asked if he had anyone specific in mind, offering to show him the profiles of all the workers. Jinyoung suddenly heard laughing and looked over to see a man exiting a room. His makeup was smudged and Jinyoung would've assumed the man was tired if he wasn't basically bouncing with energy. 

BamBam was the perfect first-time experience. After Jinyoung had nervously admitted this was his first time with a man, BamBam was kind and understanding, guiding him the whole way through. Jinyoung hadn't expected to pick someone new the second time he came in, but as soon as his eyes grazed over Yugyeom he swore he stopped breathing. He truly didn't think anyone could be as beautiful as BamBam, but Yugyeom undoubtedly was. 

His first time with Yugyeom was different than with BamBam. Yugyeom was more hesitant and standoffish. Whereas BamBam let his personality bleed into his job, Yugyeom showed no want to expose his character. Jinyoung couldn't blame him. It was only after Jinyoung had climbed into his car and saw the taller's hoodie-clad figure leaned against the wall, hair fluffy, and swaying his head to some song he was humming, did Jinyoung fall for the younger. 

Then he started his routine. BamBam one week, Yugyeom the next, his feelings growing stronger for them both as time went on. He expected them to know one another, they worked at the same place after all, but them being roommates, and very good friends as it appears, is not what he expected.

Jinyoung pondered over BamBam's words, 'It's kinda cute, isn't it?'. If they genuinely have no problem with Jinyoung sleeping with the both of them, maybe they'll be okay with him confessing to the two of them as well? Jinyoung groaned, rubbing a hand over his face in frustration. He needs to stop thinking like this. It's their job. He's only a customer to them. Jinyoung started up his car, going in the direction of his house. Even though he felt as if he had no hope, something inside of him was telling him that this was right. That his feelings were reciprocated, and he could only hope that was true. 

~*~

Yugyeom yawned, exhausted, as BamBam opened the door to their apartment. It was a small one bed, one bath, but it was nice for a first place. Even if it did smell a little weird, and the water would shut off at least once a month. 

"I need to shower," BamBam yawned, "Don't fall asleep without me." 

"I won't," Yugyeom promised, flopping down on their shared bed. 

Soon Yugyeom heard the sound of water running then a screech. 

"It's cold again!" 

Yugyeom chuckled tiredly, closing his eyes. 

"You promised," BamBam whined a few minutes later, climbing onto the bed and hovering over Yugyeom. 

"I'm not asleep," Yugyeom responded, flinching when a droplet of water fell from Bam's hair onto his face. 

"Good, now get under the covers with me, it's cold." 

Yugyeom drug his body up so that he could slip under the blanket. BamBam instantly clung to his side, his damp hair pressed against Yuyeom's neck. 

"Did you have a rough night?" BamBam spoke. 

The movement of his lips against Yugyeom's neck made the taller shiver. He sighed, turning so that he could wrapped himself around BamBam fully. 

"Yeah." 

"Is that why Jinyoung was helping you?" 

Yugyeom froze at the mention of the older man, "Yeah, that usually doesn't happen." 

"Really?" BamBam questioned, "He always offers to help me. He's so sweet and gentle about it too." 

Yugyeom thought back to the way Jinyoung caressed his hair. 

"I'm surprised he's not like that with you as well," BamBam frowned. 

"He always offers, I just never let him." 

BamBam sat up, "Oh, why?" 

"Cause it's our job, Bam." 

"Yeah, but it just makes things easier. Especially on nights where your limps feel like they're gonna fall off." 

"I don't understand why you let him see you in that vulnerable state," Yugyeom spoke as BamBam laid back down, this time staring into Yugyeom's eyes. "I thought you hated the idea of customers getting too personal." 

"Well, usually I would but-" BamBam hesitated. 

"You like him." 

BamBam nodded slowly, "Are you mad at me?" 

Yugyeom didn't need to think about it, "No." 

Relief filled BamBam's eyes, "Why won't you let him help you?" 

"I like him too." 

BamBam smiled sadly, "You can't keep pushing people away, Gyeom." 

Yugyeom sighed, "This one's an exception. We can like him, Bam, but remember, he's a customer. He may be sweeter than the others, but he's still only there for one thing, and trust me, it's not our personalities." 

BamBam's chest ached at the reminder. 

"Just promise me you won't let yourself get hurt, please?" 

"I promise," BamBam leaned forward, pressing a chaste kiss to Yugyeom's lips. 

Yugyeom grinned before burying his face into BamBam's hair. 

"Good."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first series on here and I'm so excited! I'm not sure how long it'll be yet, but I'll try not to take too long between updates. I am doing college though, so bare with me.


End file.
